Declan Pierce
Declan Lee Pierce, formerly Declan Porterhouse, is a recurring character in Glee: The Next Generation. Declan is Jaxon Pierce's best friend prior to joining New Directions. He made his debut in "For Your Entertainment." Although author Kurt's Boy 86 planned for him to make a reappearance in 'Proud" and "Battle of the Sexes," those plans never materialized. He made his return in "Invitationals," where he revealed that Jaxon's parents were considering adopting him. In "Don't Turn Around," Declan officially becomes Jaxon's brother, changing his name from Declan Porterhouse to Declan Pierce. Starting in "Don't Turn Around," Declan's role increased, going from special guest star to recurring character. Declan was created by Kurt's Boy 86. Personality Not much is known about Declan so far from the fan fiction, but he is Jaxon's straight best friend. He seems very supportive to Jaxon and loyal. He also seems laid back. He was in foster care until Jaxon's parents decided to adopt him. Appearance Declan is a tall, muscular all-American boy next door. He's very handsome. He has dark brown hair and blue eyes. He appears to work out and plays basketball. He dresses very preppy. Before Glee: The Next Generation Once again, not much is known about Declan through the fan fiction, allthough author Kurt's Boy 86 provided the following information from his personal notes. Declan and Jaxon have been best friends since 2nd grade. Jaxon was raised by a blue collar, all-American family, whereas Declan was born to a single mother who was a junkie. Declan's mother died of an overdose when he was 10 and Declan ended up in foster care. Jaxon was the one friend who didn't turn his back on him. Declan has had a hard knock life: never knowing his father, being the child of a single mother, watching drugs destroy his mom and losing her at a young age, and growing up in foster care. But Declan is not the type of person to dwell on the past. He looks toward the future with exuberant, optimistic eyes. Through it all, Jaxon never turned his back on him and he'll never turn his on Jaxon. Their friendship is the one good, constant in his life. Season 1 "For Your Entertainment" Declan is briefly seen in a scene with Jaxon. Jaxon sees the Glee Club Audition flyer while walking with Declan. Jaxn asks if Declan if he's gonna try out. Declan tells him that he can't sing but he'll support him. "Invitationals" Despite cancelled "returns" in both "Proud" and "Battle of the Sexes," Declan was been confirmed to be back for "Invitationals." He travelled with Jaxon's family and Santana to watch Jaxon perform at Invitationals and cheer him on. He reveals to Jaxon that his parents are considering adopting him. Jaxon is thrilled and the two share a hug. "Don't Turn Around" At the beginning of "Don't Turn Around," Declan tells Jaxon that he is officially his brother now and has changed his last name to Pierce legally to symbolize his new beginning. Declan asks Jaxon to talk to to Honey for him because he has a crush on her. Jaxon agrees. Although reluctant at first, Honey agrees to go on a date with Declan. Relationships Jaxon Pierce Jaxon is Declan's best friend. It is revealed in "Don't Turn Around" that Jaxon has never told Declan, but he at one point in time had a major crush on him. However, after Declan becomes his brother, it is safe to say that Jaxon's crush has ended. It may have even been over after Jaxon began to date James. It's not specified when it ended, just that Jaxon "used to have the biggest crush" on him. Honey Berry In "Don't Turn Around," Declan is crushing on Honey and asks Jaxon to talk to Honey. Jaxon does and although flattered, Honey is reluctant to say yes because Declan is a jock. However, after Jaxon convinces her how alike she and Declan are, down to the fact they are both adopted, she decides to go on a date with him. Category:Recurring Characters Category:William McKinley High School Students Category:Male Characters